The Spirits of Home
by XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX
Summary: Every house has two spirits. A white one inside, and a dark one outside. The white one protects the house and its inhabitants. Its strength is given by the love of the house's owners, or it will fade away. Thalia and Nico hate each other. Can they set aside their differences and learn how to love? T for future chapters. AU, OOC characters. *CARBON COPY OF MY ORIGINAL STORY!*
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's me again... **

**This is a Thalico story. It is the carbon copy of my original story that was posted on FictionPress but I took it down since no one was reading it. **

**If you are against Thalico, please leave now. I don't want anyone flaming because they don't like the pairing.**

**PM me if you would like to read the original.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But the plot is mine.**

**WARNING! **

**AU, OOC CHARACTERS, NO GODS! THIS IS BASICALLY MY STORY WITH PJO CHARACTERS! SET IN THE FUTURE!**

* * *

In every house, there is a spirit. A white one inside, and a dark one outside. Nurtured by the love of the people living inside the house, the white spirit repels the dark one from the house, creating a barrier between it and its dark twin. But if the people aren't getting along, aren't harmonious, hate each other, the energy would go to the dark spirit outside, and the white spirit would fade away, dissapear, into nonexistence. Meanwhile, the dark spirit would break through the barriers, and wreak havoc for the inhabitants. In worse cases, people die...

* * *

A young couple and a man stand in front of a pretty light blue house. And from the woman's protruding stomach, it is obvious that she is heavily pregnant.

"Please, sir! We have nowhere else to go!" the woman said.

"If you can't pay the rent, you can't stay," the man said stiffly.

"But my wife is pregnant! We can't just move like that!" the woman's husband said.

"Then I suggest you find another house, fast. Because you're not keeping this one," said the landlord.

"Please Mr. di Angelo!" the woman cried. The landlord thought for a minute and his eyes widened, his lips stretched into a maniacal smile. The Graces had a bad feeling about this smile.

"So, Mr. Grace, your wife is pregnant, am I correct?" said the landlord, with a glint in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes, that is the case," Mr. Grace said, wringing his pale hands nervously, a worried look in his stormy gray eyes. He had a sudden urge to put his arms tightly around his wife's shoulders.

"And if I am not mistaken, it is a girl, no?"

"Yes," Mrs. Grace said.

"Where are you going with this?" Mr. Grace asked.

"Well, Mr. Grace, just last year, my wife gave birth to our little Nico. See, I don't quite like the government issued marriages. They give you files, you pick. Garbage, I say. I prefer when your parents pick who you marry. So, I will let you off if, when your daughter turns eighteen, you promise me that she will be married to my son," the landlord said in a slight Italian accent.

"And what happens if we refuse?" Mr. Grace asked.

"Then I kick you out, and you have to go find another house. It is as easy as that. Now, would you tell me your answer, or would you rather be evacuated?"

Husband and wife looked at each other, blue eyes met gray.

"We accept."

* * *

**For some reason, people all assume that Zeus has blue eyes. He doesn't. He has gray eyes. Riordan wrote that at the end of TLT. Go check if you don't believe me.**

**So, how'd you like it? Please tell me in a review.**

**This is just the prologue. The next chapters will be longer.**

**~ XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX**

***Edit: December 13th 2013***

**OMIGODS! I just realized I didn't change the landlord's (Hades) eyes color! I'm sorry for the confusion. It is changed now.**


	2. Chapter 1: Thalia

**So, how this is gonna work is the odd chapters would be in Thalia's POV, and the even chapters in Nico's POV. This does not include the prologue. The Nico chapters might be a little choppier than the Thalia chapters cause I'm not a boy. I don't think like a boy, much less like a NINETEEN YEAR OLD BOY.**

**If you're confused about the ages, PM me and I'll definitely answer you.:)**

**Disclaimer: I own the original Spirits of Home, therefore, I own the plot. But the characters and everything PJO related are NOT MINE.**

**WARNING! **

**AU, OOC CHARACTERS, NO GODS! THIS IS BASICALLY MY STORY WITH PJO CHARACTERS! SET IN THE FUTURE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"And that is why love is so important these days," Annabeth concludes.

"Wow, that's a nice story, Annie, where'd you get it?" I ask her.

She sighs, exasperated. "They're real! I've seen them! I've talked to them!" she exclaims. "And don't call me Annie!"

"Whatever you say, Annie," I say cheekily. She glares at me. She's my best friend and all, but sometimes I can't help but thinking that she's a little weird. Although, you gotta admit it, she's really pretty. She's five-nine, about two inches taller than me, has honey blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. Compared to my dyed brown hair, which, by the way, is wearing off, and my blue eyes, I'd say she is much more beautiful than I am.

"I was telling you that 'story', as you put it, to tell you to choose well once they give you those files. Pick the guy you think you'll get along the best with," Annabeth says. As if I wasn't going to do that already.

You see, marriages weren't like before. The order used to be, Meet, Fall in love, Get Married. Now it's, Meet, Get Married, Fall in Love.

How it works is that either a week before a girl turn eighteen, she fills out a form, turns it in to the government, then marriage experts give her a few files to choose from, or her parents assign her someone to tie the knot with. Of course, you can always choose to be single, then the government groups you up with a few other single people and you live together.

Here's the catch, each girl is allowed to have one candidate. A boy who fills a candidature form with you name on it, will definitely be in your choices, no questions asked. But once a boy places his candidature, he cannot place another one, even if the girl didn't pick him. So it would be a good idea to actually know the girl and let her know that you were her candidate.

How did it get this way? Apparently our dear president from half a century ago thought that divorces were too frequent. The guy was a history freak, and he realized that when people were in arranged marriages, they didn't divorce because the parents wouldn't agree. So he thought, "Hey, let's start that up again!" And some genius saved us from our misery and came up with the file system. So we get to pick, even if it was a limited choice. Whoop-dee-doo.

A girlish scream brought me out of my train of thoughts.

"Girls! Girls! Drew just asked Nico if he wants to be her candidate!" Miranda saunters over and screams in my ear.

"And we should care, because...?" I ask, trailing off.

"Because he said no! And Drew is basically the most beautiful girl here! He said no!" Miranda screams again.

"Alright! We get it! You have an extreme crush on Nico 'Lone-Wolf' di Angelo! Just like every other girl in this whole damn school," I say stiffly. "Oh gods, this food is absolutely disgusting! Why aren't we still in those times when people could bring their own lunches?"

"Because that was fifty years ago," Annabeth states. Always the smart one.

"I wonder why he rejects them all," Miranda says. "It's not like he's engaged or something. But then again, there are rumors that he is already engaged to Reyna."

"Reyna signed up for matching. I think she got her files yesterday," I say.

"Speaking of which, where's Reyna?" Annabeth asks.

"The school gave her a day off to pick. But she told me that Leo was part of the choices. It wouldn't surprise me it she picks him," I answer.

"Why are you so defensive all of a sudden? Cause that just sounded like something a jealous girlfriend would say," Miranda says.

"Ew! No!" I exclaim, wrinkling my nose.

Nico di Angelo. Our school's Lone-Wolf. For some reason, girls trip over him with his black hair and dark brown eyes. Mysterious and brooding. If I remember well, there has been five people who asked him to be their candidate this month. But he rejected every single one.

So either Nico is already engaged to someone, he wants to be single, or he simply doesn't want to be anyone's candidate. Maybe he already is someone's candidate, although I highly doubt it.

"Hello! Thalia? Earth to Thalia! Thalia Grace! Snap out of it!" Annabeth screams.

"What? Oh, sorry. I must've zoned out a bit," I say.

"A bit, of course," Miranda said sarcastically, tying her long hair up into a ponytail, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"When are you gonna stop dying your hair? It looks better black," my friend Rachel comes up to me, her bright red hair flying behind her.

"When I realize that black is better than brown," I answer.

"Then you'd better re-dye that fast, cause the brown is wearing off," Miranda points out.

I sigh. "Someday, I hope my mom is gonna let me use permanent dye," I say.

"That, I agree. Your hair looks better brown," a voice says from behind me.

Luke Castellan, football player extrordinaire. I internally groan. Luke has been after me ever since I declined to go to homecoming with him. Yeah, he's good looking and all, but his cockiness can put a peacock to shame.

"Funny, you're the only one who thinks that. Bro, you're trying too hard," his stepbrother Percy says.

"'Sup, Perce?" I ask.

"Nothing much. My stepbrother is being a jerk again," he answers, annoyance evident in his sea green eyes.

Unlike Luke, Percy is a really good guy. Better yet, he's a swimmer, so he doesn't get all sweaty. He's cool. And he is particularly close with Annabeth, which is no problem to me.

"Isn't he always?" Annabeth asks.

"Touché."

"Anyway! Thalia are you signing up?" Luke interrupts.

"Um... Yeah?" I answer.

"Good, cause I'm gonna be your candidate. You better pick me," he says.

"Ha, ha. Not a chance _Lucas_," I say, emphasizing his full name. He hates it. "Get out of my face."

"Fine, fine. But that won't stop me," he says. "Percy, you coming?"

"Nope! I'm staying right here," Percy answers, sitting down beside Annabeth and putting his arm around her. She blushes a crimson red, fully aware of the black-haired boy's arm around her shoulders.

"Suit yourself! Have fun with your little freako," says Luke.

Annabeth tried to throw Percy's arm off her shoulders. But the boy didn't budge.

"Oh, ignore him. He's just a huge jerk," Percy says.

"You already said that," Annabeth points out.

"I'm just stating a fact! No harm, right?" he replies, putting his hands up.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says.

"Shut up, Wise Girl," Percy retorts.

"Whoo! The sexual tension here is just too much for me to handle!" Rachel says teasingly.

The pair glared at her.

"Okay... I'm shutting up now," Rachel mumbles. Annabeth alone is scary. Annabeth and Percy glaring at you together... Well, let's just say they made someone pee in their pants once.

"So, Thalia, you're practically the only girl in this school who hasn't asked Mr. Tall, Dark, and Beautiful there. Well, next to Annabeth. I dare you to go ask him," Rachel says.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yell. "He is the bane of my existence!"

"Not like you to back out of a dare, Grace," Percy says. My eyes flare up. No one calls me by my last name. But it seems like this guy was deaf enough not to hear me. Something that annoys the living heck out of me.

"Not like you to persuade me, Jackson," I retort, irritated.

"Oh... Burn," Miranda mumbles. I glare at her.

"Why are you giving me that murderous look?" she asks defensively.

"Just do it, Thalia. You never know," Annabeth says.

"Okay, fine. But you all owe me one," I say.

I search the room for him. My eyes land on each and every row of circular tables. I search near the big double doors and the vast service area. Finally, I spot him on the table in the far left corner. He was looking out one of the windows with his elbow supporting him, his head was propped up on his fist. I hesitantly approach him.

"Di Angelo," I say.

"Hello, Thalia. What can I do for you?" he asks, still not looking at me. It surprises me that he knows my voice so well, but I shrug it off.

"You could answer a question," I answer.

"Sit," he tells me. I do.

"I heard Drew Tanaka asked you today," I start.

"Why do you care?" he snaps.

"Why do you refuse all those girls?" I ask.

Instead of giving me a straight answer, or not answering at all, like I thought he would, he pushes himself upright and faces me.

He then leans into me, his face mere centimetres from mine. Fro a moment, I thought he was about to kiss me, because we were so close. Just as I was about to pull back, he swerves to the right. I feel his breath tickle my ear.

"That, my dear, is for me to know, and for you to find out."

* * *

**Ta-da! If anything confuses you, don't hesitate to PM me. I'd be happy to answer.**

**What did you think? Leave me your feedback in a review!**

**5+ reviews until I update another chapter.**

**~XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX**

**P.S. Cover offer is always open. PM me if interested.**

***Edit: December 21st 2013***

**HybridsRose pointed out some stuff that I didn't notice before. So, kudos to her. Here are the changes:**

**The explanation of the marraige law has been moved up, to avoid confusion.**

**I added an explanation to WHY the marriage law exists.**

**I described the cafeteria a little.**

**Just to clear this up, when I said odd and even chapters I meant the chapters AFTER the prologue. But to clear confusion, the chapter number is in the chapter count up and down there.**

**~XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX**


End file.
